Love Lost Again
by Melia-Jayne
Summary: Bella Swan has never had much luck with men, after the lastest failed relationship she vows to give up on the male species. But then she meets Edward. She promises herself not to get involved but then tragedy strikes. Is she too late? M for future chapter
1. Arseholes and Flying Spoons

* * *

Love Lost Again

Ok, now this is one of my first real attempts at writing a FanFic, so please bare with me, it will get better as it goes along, trust me. Now, this story line just sort of came to me and I have a few ideas and what to do next with the characters (especially Edward and Bella) It's all human and I might change views of characters (such as Bella to Edward) depending on which way the story goes and if I feel it's necessary. I plan my stories real briefly and often change the way it goes, its often more interesting to write that way. Anyway, enough of my babbling, please enjoy, like I said this is pretty short and I'll try and get more up as soon as possible (by the way, reviews make me work faster, just for the record) Oh, and future chapters will be longer. Enjoy.

Oh, and the song she is listening to is 'Iris' By the Goo Goo Dolls. It's Fab.

* * *

Bella Swan has never had a good relationship. They have all ended in tears and just as she is about to give up the male species, a striking guy named Edward enters her life. She is afraid that he is like all other men, therefore tries to avoid getting to close even though she wants she gets to know Edward more she admits she might have been wrong about him, but when she hears a rumour about Edward and a certain woman she jumps to the wrong conclusion. Then tragedy strikes.

* * *

Chapter one – Arseholes and Flying spoons

As I drove along the highway I blinked back the tears that stung my eyes. As my vision blurred I fought hard to concentrate on the road in front of me. I gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to keep focus. God, he was such an arsehole and that's putting it very mildly.

_Calm down, concentrate on your driving otherwise we will be a pretzel wrapped around a tree. _I breathed out deeply and decided that if I put the radio on it would distract me. I was wrong.

'_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am.'_

At this point I was singing along sobbing. Perfect. I was in a state and driving a highly dangerous vehicle. Ok, so maybe a car isn't a dangerous vehicle but when I'm driving it is. Anyway this song held so many memories. It was played at my senior prom, the night I met Mike and they day we got engaged. Arsehole.

I decided to pull into a parking lot because no matter how much a pretzel sounded good right now, I didn't want to be hazardous to anyone else.

I hit my head on the steering wheel a few times. I don't know what I was trying to achieve by doing this but it felt good regardless. It was pounding with rain but the noise was soothing. I closed my eyes and turned the music down.

'Bella?' A sharp tapping hit the windows. My head shot up so fast I got whiplash. My elbow it the horn and the loud noise shot through the car. I looked around frantically. Did I fall asleep? I glanced out the window to see Alice's pixie face peering through the window. I rolled the window down.

'Christ Alice, you frightened the shit out of me.' I scowled at her. Trust her to be here, honestly what were the chances of her finding me in an empty parking lot? Her eyes glanced over me.

'Bloody hell Bella, What happened to you?' I groaned and hit my head against the steering wheel again.

'Stop that!' She snaked her arm into the car and put her hand on the steering wheel so that she was blocking my skull from hitting the hard plastic. I looked up and started sobbing again.

'Mike....was.......with .......Leah.' I finally stuttered out through the sobs. Alice gasped.

'The Arsehole! Wait until I see him.' Alice's eyes blazed. 'Did you walk in on them?' I nodded. Alice frowned heavily and started muttering too low for me to hear.

'Go straight home, Il follow behind you ok?' I nodded and wound the window back up before stepping on the pedal.

*********************************************

'So you caught the ignorant dick in bed with Tanya?' Alice asked as she brought me a cup of hot chocolate.

'Well, there weren't technically in bed.' I spoke through gritted teeth as the disturbing images flashed through my head. I flinched. 'They were actually on the kitchen worktop when I walked in but I swear they had done it on the dining room table as well.' I remembered the images of the place mats and fruit bowl that were spread across the floor.

'Dirty-.' Before Alice could finish her sentence, and I was sure it was going to be well thought of and exotic, the door bell went.

'Il get it.' As I opened the door I dropped the half eaten pot of vanilla ice cream into the floor.

'You have to be kidding me.' I whispered. Mike looked at me with guilty eyes.

'Bella, I just want to explain.' I gaped at him.

'I don't want to hear it you hoe bag!' I screamed at him. He flinched.

'Please, Bella, it was a mistake.'

'Mistake my arse.' I snarled. I realised that I was still holding the spoon, so acting on a whim I threw it at him.

'Damn!' He clutched his temple. I couldn't believe I had just chucked a spoon at him.

'I can't believe you just chucked a spoon at me.' Mike was in absolute shock.

'Be lucky it wasn't a knife.' I shot back. He shut up.

'Come here again and I'll throw a freaking iron or something heavier at your head.' Iron was the first thing that came to mind. He looked scared and that made me happy.

'And don't think I'm bluffing. Leave now and don't come back! The engagement is off if you didn't already know but I'm keeping the ring, it's the least you owe me. Come around here again and I'll get done for murder.' Mike stared at me in utter shock but didn't move. I grabbed a little flower pot that was at the bottom of my door and aimed for his head. He ducked and much to my disappointment I missed, but he got the message and left.

As I shut the door behind me Alice was in hysterics. She was laughing so hard she was literally crying.

'I... can't believe.....you....threw a.... spoon ....at him.' She spoke through the fits of laughter. Of course it wasn't long until I joined her and we were both rocking on the floor.

'Mike Newton is no longer apart of Bella Swan's life.' I announced proudly. Alice high fived me.

'I always told you he was a hoe bag.' I nodded in agreement. She had mentioned it once or twice. The adrenaline ran through my body and I was in the mood for an argument. But deep underneath all this bravery I was afraid. This wasn't the first time I had been cheated on. First there was Jake who had an affair with Jessica and now Mike who had an affair with Leah. Was I ever going to find a decent man? Or was this a sign that I would be alone forever? I didn't want to be alone, I wanted someone to hold me when I was upset, who would cuddle me before we went to bed, someone to love me and only me, not some little minx on the side. But I could never tell anyone this. I was done with men; they just hurt you and made you feel like shit. No matter how much I wanted to find someone who was perfect in every way I wasn't prepared to go through this again.

I glanced at Alice as she danced around the room and smiled sadly.

* * *

Poor Bella.........

I can guarantee reviews will cheer her up....


	2. Teasing Bitches and Ice Cream Workouts

Chapter 2

'For Christ sake Bella, I'm fed up of this, you're doing my head in.' Alice groaned. It had been two months since the whole Mike business, which meant two months of depressed Bella. Ok, at first I was confident that I could just get on with my life and forget about men. I was wrong. Maybe it was the lack of 'pleasure', I did tend to get cranky when I had been deprived of sexual goodness.

'Piss off Alice.' I groaned. I knew she was worried for me but I was fed up of her nagging.

'No Bella, I won't piss off.' She growled. 'You have been stuck to this God damned sofa for two months now eating nothing but ice cream, your making the place look untidy. Not to mention what you're doing to your figure. You're driving me mad!'

'Thanks Alice.' I replied sarcastically. I knew she was right.

'Bella, I know what Mike and Jake did was terrible but you can't hibernate in here for the rest of your life and give up on men.' She sat on the bottom of the sofa.

'Thanks for bringing the Jake thing up.' I replied through gritted teeth. As if one cheating partner wasn't enough.

'Damn Bella! You aren't the only single person in the world you know so stop feeling sorry for yourself.' Her voice was harsh. Alice was single too but she had a better track record than me. She had never been cheated on. Her last relationship ended because she caught her boyfriend dressed as a woman and singing 'Like a virgin.' If I'm totally honest it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. Of course that was the end of that relationship. Ok, so maybe her track record isn't that much better than mine but at least her partners were faithful, well, ok, maybe not truthfully faithful but they never cheated on her. What was it about me that made men cheat? Was I not satisfying enough? That thought scared me.

_Bella, don't be so stupid. You're a bitch in bed._

'Right, you are going to see a therapist.' Alice announced. My mouth dropped and I stared at her.

'You have to be kidding me.' I scoffed.

'I'm serious Bella. You are going to see a relationship therapist.' I laughed bitterly. Was she out of mind? There was no way I was going to spill my disastrous love life to some stranger.

'I don't think so.' I picked up the carton of ice cream that was on the coffee table. As I moved the spoon towards my mouth, Alice snatched it of me.

'Damn Alice! I was eating that.' I scowled.

'Not anymore.' She picked up the half eaten carton and threw it into the bin. I sighed.

'Who do you have in mind?' I asked through gritted teeth. Alice beamed at me.

'I've heard Dr. Jasper Hale is a really good therapist. He helped Emily from customs when she caught her man in bed with a guy.' I remembered that story. She was in denial for about six months before she got sent to Dr. Hale and then within a month she was back on the pull. He must be good.

'Alice I don't even know why I am considering this.' I moaned.

'You're considering it because deep inside you know that you don't want to be a lonely old woman with ten cats.' True. Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me.

'Thanks Bella.' She whispered into my ear. I knew she was only doing this because she was scared for me and for that I was thankful. As much as I hated this idea I suppose it was worth a try. Wasn't it?

Alice left for work soon after. She promised me she would make an appointment for me while she was out. I decided to take some of Alice's advice and get up of my arse. I decided to clean the living room because it was starting to look like a dump, especially with all the ice cream pots.

I then jumped in a much needed shower. The hot water felt good against my greasy hair and skin. For the first time in weeks I felt fresh and awake.

'Hi Rose, fancy coming for a jog with me?' I rang my other best friend, Rose.

She was always up for a bit of working out or jogging. She used to live with myself and Alice but then she met Emmet Cullen, so she moved in with them. Even though she didn't live with us anymore we still saw and spoke to each other nearly every day. Emmet was lovely; hell all of the Cullen's were lovely. Not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous. Even Carlisle, the father was sexy. Esme the mother was also gorgeous, in a non lesbian way. Carlisle run the hospital, therefore he was my boss. I was the hospitals receptionist so I knew Carlisle and his family pretty well. I was me who introduced Emmet to Rose, and not to be big headed or anything but it was the most perfect match ever. Carlisle and Esme also had an adopted son. Jasper Hale. Yep, thee Dr Jasper Hale. I had never spoken to him because he kept himself to himself, plus he had only recently moved here. If I'm being honest the only reason I agreed to see him was because I knew his family. He always seemed very intimidating. I knew Alice had a soft spot for him and I think that's the real reason she mentioned him. After all, he was incredibly gorgeous and if I got to know him then so would Alice. How stupid was I? I couldn't believe I had only just realised that my best friend had set me up so she could get some eye candy. I sighed, ah well as long as Alice got something out of this.

'_Hey Bella, how are you? Alice said you hadn't been doing to good. And yeah sure I'll come for a jog with you.' _Damn Alice. I should have known Alice would have gotten to Rose.

'I'm good but I need to get out of the house for a bit.'

'_Sure, meet me by the high school ok?'_

'Yeah sounds good. I'll see you there.' I hung up the phone. The high school wasn't that far so I decided to walk. It would have been pointless to take the truck. It would have also defied the whole point about going jogging.

**************************

'Hey.' Rosalie threw her arms around me.

'Bella are you ok? I heard what that hoe bag did.' Her voice grew bitter towards the end.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I shrugged. I couldn't fool Rose. She gave me the look; you know the look that says 'Do I look thick to you?'

'Ok, seems as Alice has told you everything anyway, No, I'm not fine.' Rose looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

'But it's ok because I am going to see Dr Jasper Hale.' Rose looked at me with wide eyes.

'You mean Jasper Hale, thee Jasper Hale? Emmet's brother Jasper?' I nodded.

'You will be fine, he is very good and he isn't as intimidating as he looks.' She laughed a little at the end.

'It was Alice's idea for me to talk to him.' I sighed. Rosalie laughed.

'Yeah, now that makes sense. Alice has been eyeing him up ever since he moved here. I suppose she is the one ringing him to book an appointment?' I smiled and nodded.

'Anyway, enough about my disastrous love life. How are things between you and Emmet?' I asked out of politeness. I really was interested and I was glad she was happy but if I'm honest, I was jealous. I could tell she didn't really want to shove her wonderful life with Emmet in my face but I could also see she was glad I asked. She beamed at me.

'Oh Bella, He's wonderful. He tells me he loves me all of the time and his family are amazing. Bella I have never felt like this and it's all because of you, I owe you my life. He is perfect for me, oh my God and the sex is mind blowing.' I laughed. 'Honestly, none of my past lovers compare to Emmet, not in the slightest.' I was glad she stopped there, I didn't want the gory details even though I had seen Rose in all her glory when I walked in on her and Royce back a few years ago.

I hadn't realised we had been walking and talking.

'So much for the jog.' I laughed.

'We could jog back if you want.' She didn't seem too bothered.

'Nah, I think we should go grab an ice cream and head back. Fancy coming and keeping me company back home?' Even though she didn't live there, we both called it home.

'Yeah, I miss that place.' We turned around and headed to the nearest Ben and Jerry's. I had a vanilla ice cream and Rose had a strawberry shortcake cone. Ice cream was my biggest weakness; it was also my feel good food. I would eat unbelievable amounts of it when I was depressed or stressed.

'So what time does Alice finish?' Rose asked. I laughed at her ice cream moustache.

'What are you laughing at?' She frowned at me. I pointed towards her upper lip. She rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

'Alice finishes at three.' I glanced at my watch; it was 2:30pm. Rose nodded and we continued walking home.

**********************************

'Rose!' Alice exclaimed as she saw Rose perched on the sofa. Rose stood up and met Alice in a hug. We both missed Rose's company, she was such a laugh and I missed it being the three of us. I could sometimes sense that Rose felt that way as well but she loved Emmet, and he was important to her. But I couldn't moan that much, after all I was the one that set them up.

'So Bella, I rang Jasper, I mean Dr Hale.' I glanced at Rose and she smirked. We were all sat around the dining table with a glass of wine.

'Really? And what did he say?' I tried to keep a straight face but Rose's smirking was killing me.

'He said that he would see you tomorrow at one o clock.' Alice sipped her wine with pursed lips.

'Where to?'

'Jasper's office is on the side of the Cullen house.' Rose butted in. I nodded. 'I'll take you tomorrow is you want?' Rose offered.

'Yeah sure, I haven't seen Emmet in a while so it would be nice to catch up.' I kept my face straight face. We were both winding Alice up and loving it.

'Rose, I think I should take Bella, after all Jasper spoke to me.' Alice sounded pissed, and Alice pissed was hilarious.

'Alice, I really think I should take her. After all, I live there.' Rose answered. How she kept a straight face and drank her wine without spluttering was beyond me.

'No Rose, I will take her.' Alice was getting worked up now, she even stamped her foot.

'Alice chill, she is winding you up.' I laughed. Rose stared laughing but Alice looked outraged.

'Your both bitches, you know that right?'

'Yeah we know that.' Rose and I said in unison. This made us all laugh.

'Right, I think we should all go. Rose because she knows her way around and Alice because she booked the appointment, plus she is hoping for some nookie.' Rose who was in the middle of a mouthful of wine, choked. I was laughing so much I was crying.

'You are such children.' Alice stood up and ran upstairs. I felt a tiny bit guilty but she was just too easy.

'We are so cruel.' Rose laughed.

'Yeah, but we don't know what else was said on the phone.' I pointed out. Rose thought about this.

'Good point, I think she is hiding something from us.' We sat in silence for a few moments.

'Whatever it is she will tell us soon.' I shrugged. Alice was no good at keeping secrets.

'Thanks for having me around.' Rose kissed me on the cheek.

'Anytime, this is still your home, come around when you want.' I smiled back. 'I'll ring you in the morning and meet you at the Cullen house ok?'

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Alice.' She called up the stairs. Alice mumbled something that didn't sound too polite. I laughed and hugged Rose before she left.

Alice didn't come down for the rest of the night but I was sure she wasn't sulking. As I walked past her room I was sure I heard a small whimper and a battery operated sound. I smirked as I walked past. At least we were both in the same situation.

I decided to go to bed early, mainly because I was tired and the fact that I had a meeting with Dr Jasper Hale the next day. I was slightly nervous but I knew this was nothing compared to what I would feel tomorrow.


	3. Tearful Confession and Disturbing Images

Chapter 3 – Tearful Confessions and Disturbing Positions

As we approached the Cullen house my stomach churned. Alice on the other hand was unbelievably giddy. She tried to hide her excitement of seeing Dr Hale but she couldn't fool me.

'Alice, why are you so excited?' She looked at me confused.

'I don't know what you're talking about Bella.' She looked away from me and hastened her pace. I rolled my eyes and caught up with her.

Rose was waiting outside of the house for me. She waved as she saw us approaching.

'Bella!' She smiled. She met me in hug. Alice paid no attention to Rose; she was too busy looking around for Jasper.

'There is no point in looking for him, he is in the house.' I smirked at Rose. Alice glared at us.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' I rolled my eyes.

Rose led us into the house. This wasn't the first time I had been in the Cullen house.

'Hey Bella.' Emmet called as I walked into the sitting room.

'Hey, how's it going?' I asked.

'Things are good. So how come you are going to see Jasper?'

'Because I have a disastrous love life and every guy I go out with can't seem to stay faithful.' Emmet looked at me. I didn't think he was expecting such an honest answer.

'Oh, sorry.' I shrugged.

'It doesn't matter; we can't all be like you and Rose.' I laughed, he smiled.

'Anyway, where is Jasper?'

'He is in his office, go straight through.' Rose called from the kitchen, she was talking to Alice.

'I'll speak to you later then. Alice will you still be here in an hour?' I called. My appointment was only an hour long.

'Yeah.' This wasn't really surprising.

****************

'Come in.' a deep, intimidating voice called. I opened the door.

'Hello, you must be Bella.' I nodded and he beckoned me towards a seat in front of his desk. Wow, he was remarkably good looking. He shifted through a pile of paper.

'I'm Dr Jasper Hale. Now, I understand that your are having trouble dealing with some of your past love experiences.' I nodded again. This was so uncomfortable.

'You can speak.' He smiled at me. I smiled back.

'Sorry, but I am really nervous.' His expression softened and I relaxed.

'Please don't be nervous. Everything you say to me is confidential; I have dealt with many cases like yours. In order for this to work we need to trust each other ok?'

'Yeah.' His tone had become friendlier now.

'Now, first of all I need you to tell me everything that has happened. I know this may bring back memories you would prefer to forget but the first step in solving this is to lay everything out.' I swallowed heavily.

'Ok.' I whispered. He smiled at me and brought out a tape recorder and clicked play.

'Saturday 7th of March 2009. Isabella Swan.' I looked curiously at the recorder.

'Now, Isabella, who was your first sexual partner?' I stayed silent but then he beckoned towards the recorder.

'Jacob Black, we met at high school.' He placed the recorder on his desk and began writing notes.

'How long were you with Jacob?'

'A few months.' I then began to tell him everything about Jake. I told him how in love I was with him, how we met, how old I was when I lost my virginity to him and then how I caught him with Jessica. Dr Hale nodded a few time and continued to write notes. As I began to explain the night I caught him with Jessica, anger and sadness swept over me.

'Isabella, I know this is hard but please continue, facing the anger and sadness you feel over him will help the situation.' Dr Hale asked when I remained silent for a few moments. Tears leaked down my cheek as I relived the night he betrayed me. I had never cried about Jake, even after he hurt me. But now, finally facing what happened and telling the story made me lose my defences.

'I'm sorry.' I sniffed. 'I don't usually lose it like this.' Dr Hale passed me a tissue.

'It's ok, reliving the past is a traumatic thing especially when you have been hurt.' I nodded a little.

'Now, I think that's enough for today.' Dr Hale switched of the recorder. I dreaded next week, if I cried talking about Jake who happened a few years ago then I had no idea how I would react to talking about Mike.

'Thanks.' Even though the discussion was upsetting, I felt as if a heavy load had been taken off me.

'No problem, same time next week ok?' I nodded and left. I don't know why I thought Jasper was intimidating, he really wasn't.

'How did it go?' Rose asked as I walked into the kitchen.

'I feel much better.' She smiled a little but decided not to pry. Maybe it was because my eyes were a little red and puffy.

'Where's Alice?' I asked.

'She is helping Esme put her new curtains up.' I nodded.

'Do want a cup of coffee?' Rose asked. I shook my head.

'Got any wine?' I smiled weakly. Rose laughed and poured me glass of rosé.

**************

'Thanks for having us.' I kissed Esme lightly on the cheek.

'Anytime Bella, you're always welcome here, you too Alice.' Alice smiled brightly at Esme. We had been at the Cullen's house all evening. Alice was helping Esme with the house and I was chatting with Emmet and Rose. Jasper came in at about six and chatted with the three of us. It was weird to think Jasper was my therapist but while we drank and talked neither of us mentioned that tiny detail. Out of his office I was a family friend, inside I was a patient. Not long after however, Alice had finished helping Esme and joined us. Too say Alice couldn't keep her eyes of Jasper was an understatement. Then again I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Carlisle came home just as we were leaving.

'Hi Bella, Alice.' He nodded.

'Hi Carlisle, we were just leaving.' I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Looks like I missed all the fun.' He chuckled.

'Maybe next time.' I laughed. 'See you tomorrow.'

As we made our way home Alice couldn't get rid of the grin on her face.

'So, Bella how did the session go?' She asked.

'It was ok; I got a lot of things of my chest.' I was beginning to think that this was a really good idea.

'Alice, why don't you just ask him out?' I blurted out.

'Because I am a woman and women don't ask guys out.' She sighed. At least she didn't deny she liked him. I sighed.

'Well it looked as if he was interested in you tonight.' I muttered.

'Bella I hope you don't think I booked an appointment for you with Jasper because I wanted to get to know him. I booked that appointment because I want you to move on. I don't want you to be in pain anymore.' Her voice wobbled at the end. My heart melted.

'Of course I don't think that Alice. You're so stupid.' I laughed. I cut of the engine in front of my house and hugged her tightly.

'Come on, we got tubs of ice cream calling us.' I laughed.

****************

The sessions were going well. Every Saturday I would go and see Dr Jasper Hale and then every evening I would hang out with the Cullen's. The sessions were really helping me deal with the dicks that broke my heart. I had told Jasper everything. I told him I was afraid of ever feeling something for a guy again. Jasper told me that we would sort that fear out and I trusted him.

It was Friday and I was just finished my shift at the hospital. Alice told me she would make dinner tonight, I loved Alice's cooking. As I shut my car door my phone rang.

'_Hey Bella.'_

'Hi Rose, what's wrong?' I asked worriedly.

'_Oh nothing, I was just ringing to let you know that Emmet and Jasper's brother has come home so I was wondering do you want to come around and meet him?'_

'Well Alice is cooking me dinner and I've just finished work. How long is he staying?'

'_Oh umm, I think its a few months. He lives in Chicago but he has come home for a while.'_

'Don't worry; I'll meet him tomorrow, its Saturday tomorrow so we will be around tomorrow night anyway._'_

'_Ok sure. He is incredibly handsome Bella.' _

'All the Cullen's are handsome.' I laughed. 'I better go Alice will be waiting for me.'

'_Bye. Oh and if you happen to come across Jasper can you tell him to come home, Esme only sent him out to grab some groceries and he is taking forever.' _

'Yeah sure. Bye.' I laughed as I ended the call.

Another Cullen, that meant another outrageously perfect person.

***********

When I unlocked the front door I noticed I couldn't smell anything cooking. Strange. The lights were off downstairs. I switched the hall light on. Where was she?

'Alice.' I called. No answer. I hung my bag and coat up and slowly made my way upstairs. Her bedroom light was on.

'Alice?' I called again.

'Oh God, Jasper.' Alice groaned. What the hell? Please tell me she wasn't pleasuring herself pretending it was Jasper. I knocked lightly on her door.

'Unnng Jesus..... Damn!' Alice continued groaning. I gently pressed down on the door handle. As I pushed the door open I gasped. Alice and Jasper were tangled between the sheets with Jasper's head near her womanly part. They didn't notice me standing there at first. I coughed a little and both of their heads snapped up.

'Shit!' Jasper shouted. He tried to get up but he was tangled in the sheets so he fell of the bed. I stiffed a chuckle. Alice looked at me wide eyed but she had a dopey grin plastered on her face.

'No dinner today?' I asked smugly.

'Bella....I'm sorry,' I cut her off.

'Don't worry, I'm not hungry anymore.' I laughed as I left the room.

As I left I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. How long had this been going on? I smiled to myself as I made my way downstairs.

When they finally came down I was sat in the living room sipping a glass of wine. Jasper followed Alice downstairs. When he saw me he nodded a little, I smirked and he flushed red. He grabbed his coat.

'Oh, by the way Esme wants to know where you are, and you better have the groceries.' The look on his face when he realised that all the shops were now closed and he hadn't yet acquired the groceries was priceless.

'Take what you need from the kitchen.' I laughed. He looked at me with relief.

'You're a life saver, I owe you.' He smiled.

'Don't worry about it but next time please tell me when you are going to be, busy, because then I'll find somewhere else to go.' Jasper nodded curtly and blushed red again.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Alice kissed Jasper on the lips as he left the house. When he left Alice grinned at me.

'Please, I have seen enough.' I laughed. 'How long has it been going on and why didn't you tell me?'

'About two weeks and I didn't tell you because one he was your therapist and two well, I didn't want to rub it in.' She shrugged. I nodded lightly.

'So how long until you move in with him and Rose?' I asked.

'I'm not leaving you on your own Bella, plus its early days.' I smiled a little at her.

'I'm going to bed now anyway.' I yawned. 'Good night.'

'Oh by the way I'm going to buy you a lock for your bedroom door.' I laughed. Alice threw a cushion at me but missed.

'First I walk in on Rose and now you.' I called as I walked up the stairs. And then there was one I thought sadly.


End file.
